


hold me tight

by felixsfreckles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but barely mentioned, changjin too, hyunjins soft for lix, i am too, soft, they're kinda dumb tho, woolix are bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsfreckles/pseuds/felixsfreckles
Summary: felix wants to cuddle but hyunjin get too hot.





	hold me tight

felix loves to cuddle; that was a known fact in the stray kids dorm.

felix and chan would always cuddle on the couch. whenever the group watched a movie they would always be glued to each others side. felix's head would rest on chan's chest and chan would wrap an arm around the younger. it was an unspoken rule between the two, no one had to ask- just cling on to one and the other would cling right back. it was almost impossible to separate the two aussies- they would glare and mumble something about how aussies always stay together and whatnot.

jisung and felix were also extremely cuddly. they practically back hugged everywhere- until their manager had to tell them to tone it down after allkpop had written up a rumour about the two. it never mattered who started the back hug because they other would always accept it and cuddle into the other. it was cute.

woojin really loves giving hugs and felix really loves getting hugs; it works out perfectly. if felix finds himself feeling down or insecure, he goes to woojin. the elder would run his hands through the australian's hair and softly hum songs into his ear. to felix, it really does feel like a mother's embrace.

changlix; the infamous ship. changbin would always joke around how felix always went to him for kisses and cuddles but at the end of the day, when felix isn't feeling his best, changbin would gladly pull the younger into his arms, kiss the crown of his head, and assure him it'll be alright.

jeongin finds felix's hugs to be the best. whenever felix holds him, he melts into his arms and loses all strength in his body. felix finds it the exact same. when the maknae holds him he feels a wave of happiness. they don't cuddle as often, but when they do, the other members would coo and take a bunch of pictures.

even seungmin; one not as keen on skinship loves cuddling felix. the excited aussie chattering away while they lay together is something seungmin wouldn't trade for anything. on camera the pair may seem really awkward, but when theyre alone its truly a whole other feeling.

felix finds minhos hugs to be filled with comfort. the hugs that helped felix through the hardships of the elimination. every night felix would mourn but once he laid in the elders arms it seemed slightly better again. the warm embrace reminded felix he wasn't alone and that minho would always stay by his side.

hyunjin is a different story, however. whenever felix would try to cuddle him in bed (in their shared rooms), hyunjin would find a way to push him away. felix was worried he was making the elder uncomfortable and tried to convince himself hyunjin just didnt like skinship, but when he saw hyunjin and changbin together, and at multiple occasions at that, he felt hurt.  
=======  
it was a typical day for felix. wake up, train, and sleep. but some nights he felt awfully lonely and wanted to cuddle, and tonight was one of those nights. most of the members were asleep - having passed out a while ago from the hard training they endured that day.

felix glanced over to the other lads in his room. jeongin, jisung, and seungmin were all asleep but in the bed where hyunjin laid, a bright light illuminated his face.

' _bingo_ ' felix thought as he made his way over to the elder's bed. "hyunjinnie," he whispered, "i wanna cuddle."

hyunjin looked away from his phone, staring up at felix. "find someone else to cuddle -don't the younger members love cuddling you?"

felix pouted. "they're all asleep. please hyunjinnie?"

hyunjin sighed and help up his covers to let felix in. the blond quickly tucked himself in and started clinging to hyunjin, already drifting away to sleep. he heard hyunjin sigh, but payed no mind to it.  
====  
felix ended up waking up in the middle of the night. he was no longer in hyunjin's bed, but back in his own. he huffed to himself but was to tired to make a move. he didn't want to bother the elder again- he was probably dead asleep by now too.

felix glanced at the clock by his nightstand; it read 4:03 a.m: at least he has a few more hours to rest. he flipped the pillow to the cooler side and snuggled into one of his many stuffies. _this'll do for now i guess_ , he thought, fading into darkness one more time.

the awful call of hyunjin and jeongins shrieks filled the room. they were the most efficient alarms but so incredibly annoying.

the low toned rapper sighed and made his way to the bathroom to get ready; hair absolutely atrocious and stuck up in all different directions. to him it looked ugly as hell but it was adorable in the eyes of the other members.

after washing up, chan collected the group and together they left to train some more. they had been working so so hard for the newest comeback and were set on making as perfect as it could possibly be. 

the group had been working in the choreography for voices for around two hours now, give or take. chan had finally called for a 15 minute break before starting on insomnia. the room was filled with loud cheers and a light, happy energy.

felix plopped down on the ground rather dramatically - body splayed over the floor. his hair and shirt were both drenched with sweat, really showing how hard he works during practices.

it had been a good five minutes of felix lying there, lifeless, before woojin took pity andsat down next to the younger australian , in a much smoother way might i add, and tossed him a water bottle.

"thanks mate, you're the best" felix grinned in english. when he's exhausted his mind tends to forget most of the korean he'd worked so hard to learn -the rapper had tried so hard to fix this but it was practically impossible. the members, however, had gotten used to this habit and learned to just accept it.

"i don't understand what you just said, but you should rest more. this isn't healthy." woojin scolded.

felix sighed, "i know, but the comeback's right around the corner, i don't wanna mess anything up."

the mother like member smiled and assured the younger, "you would never. i know how hard you work." and with that, he held out his arms for the freckled boy to crawl into, neither minding the sweat. they rested together for another 5 minutes before felix got up again.

his eyes scaled the room, smiling as he saw his members happy and cheerful (the boy felt too much like chan and it scared him).  felix got up to start going over the dance again when he saw hyunjin and changbin.

the pair were cuddled together and looked lost in their own world. normally the aussie wouldn't have minded as much, but the memories of last night made him a bit sadder than usual.

woojin noticed felix's stare and his eyes softened. he knew exactly what the younger was feeling - after all, felix practically tells him everything.

"c'mon, lets run over the dance one more time, yeah?" woojin said, trying to distract felix from the sight in front of him.

and so, the pair went on to practice the dance many more times, almost perfecting it before starting insomnia.

after an excruciating practice, the group decided to pack up to head back to the dorms. it was about 11:00 p.m and everyone was way too exhausted to be healthy.

felix wanted to confront hyunjin like woojin advised him to, saying 'he may not understand your feeling. you know how dense that boy can be sometimes'. and so felix did.

he walked right up to hyunjin, "hey, can i speak to you for a moment?"

hyunjin saw the troubled look in the younger boy's eyes and agreed. they let the rest of the group know they were going to be back soon and to first leave without them.

"this seems pretty important, are you okay fe-"

"why don't you cuddle with me hyunjinniee" felix interrupted, "you only cuddle with binnie."

hyunjin was surprised at the sudden outburst but it was soon replaced with a smile after seeing the cute little pout on the blond's face. ' _why is he so damn cute_ ' hyunjin thought.

"i- uhh don-"

"am i doing something wrong?? is it because you dont like my hugs? you're not uncomfortable are you?! oh my god I've been making you uncomfortable haven't i" felix babbled.

hyunjin's heart started to pick up. the real reason was rather dumb, for lack of a better word. he flushed a light pink and started to explain to felix.

"well, the real reason is that i get really hot at night and you cling on and i get even hotter and to add on to that i kind of sorta like you and it makes me even warmer so it's basically a heat wave so yeah i haven't been purposely ignoring your cuddles i swear." hyunjin rambled.

the aussie flushed a bright pink, freckles accentuating even more. "y-you like me?"

"I've liked you ever since you fell into the practice room after jisung opened the door you were leaning on to listen in, when you blushed a pretty pink and didnt have your freckles covered, since you opened your mouth and some wonky korean spilled out." and there it was. the truth came out.

and guess what's the funnest part. felix likes hyunjin back.

"i understnd if you don't want to cuddle me anymore bu-"

"i LIKE YOU TOO FATASS" felix interrupted loudly.

"huh?" hyunjin said, confused that felix actually liked him back and as to why he got insulted.

felix groaned and covered flustered face. "i-i'm sorry its that I'm not used to actually saying stuff like this and my dumbass brain thought adding an insult would cancel out the embarrassment -which by the way, you're not fat at all its just the first thing my three braincells thought of." the now extremely red boy muttered.

 _holy shit this boy is the cutest  yet dumbest person I've ever seen_ hyunjin thought. but instead of voicing his thoughts out he snorted. and then it turned into giggling and suddenly it was full blown laughter that echoed throughout the practice room.

and if you've ever heard hwang hyunjin's laugh you know how contagious it is. and so, felix joined in.

the room was soon filled with loud shrieks of laughter from the two boys, both still a little shocked with what just happened in the course of the last ten minutes. the ugliest laughs escaped the two, anyone still present in the building would have heard it.

"what the fuck is going on in there," jisung muttered to chan, both leaned up against the door. none had actually left when they heard felix and hyunjin were going to be alone.

"i dunno, i think its a good thing?" chan replied, equally as confused.

after the two had settled down froj their laughing fit, a comfortable silence filled the room before hyunjin spoke out.

"so, you wanna be my boyfriend?" the elder asked whilst wiggling his brow suggestively before adding on, "fatass."

the two heard a quiet what the fuck behind the door, but both ignored it. neither had actually thought the members had left and were probably eavesdropping from behind the door.

"i thought we got past this, dont tease me." pouted the aussie. he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to give hyunjin a strict look.

"okay okay fine. but what'd ya say? the offer still stands,"

"of course i'll be your boyfriend jinnie," felix replied immediately.

the door then bursts open and in comes the rest of the stray kids members holding a wide assortment of snacks from the vending machine and singing congratulations by day6.

"you guys finally got together!!" yelled chan.

"it only took half a year!" seungmin, probably, added in jokingly.

felix looked around the room to see all the members staring at them expectantly.  the blond hid behind the taller and hid his heated face in the broad shoulders.  the members yelled at them to get a room and such, but were all secretly cooing inside.

"we did until you guys barged in," felix mumbled into hyunjin's shoulder.

the whoops from the group didn't stop but in fact, got even louder. and so, they camped in the practice room until about 1am, pigging out on the vending machine snacks, that the managers would kill them for eating.

eventually, they decided to head back to the dorms to get some shut eye to prepare for the next day. seungmin, jeongin, and jisung even left the room to give them more privacy for the night which was very unnecessary, but secretly appreciated by both hyunjin and felix.

after washing up and getting ready for bed, felix decided to try the cuddling once again. he headed to hyunjin's bed with doubts running through his head, even if they had settled things.

"hey, hyunjinnie can i sleep with you tonight?" the freckle speckled boy asked, even putting on his best puppy eyes.

even before the elder could answer, felix interrupted. "i don't mind the heat. i always get too cold at night and the blankets don't seem to help that much. please?"

without another word, hyunjin reached for his blanket and lifted it up, inviting felix to join him. after all, who could resist lix's puppy eyes? (not even jyp apparently)

hyunjin leaned over to turn off the lamp on his nightstand and then adjusted himself for a more comfortable position for the both of them. he then wrapped his long arms around felix so that the younger's head laid on hyunjin's chest, legs tangled together.

to felix's word, he was pretty cold, but it created a balance between the two boys. it felt nice to not be suffocating under your blankets but also not create a chance of behind dragged from your bed at the same time. hyunjin and felix were both content.

and if felix did feel hyunjin's loud and fast heartbeats, he didnt comment on it which made hyunjin glad.

slowly, the pair fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing and reruns of the day playing in their heads, a small smile on both of their faces.

in the morning, hyunjin awoke to muffled whispers, camera snaps, and quiet coos. the tallest didnt know what came over him, but he pulled the sleeping boy in his arms closer and snuggled further into the warm comforter.

"what the fuck, yall are the cutest"

"shut up, jisung."

**Author's Note:**

> this was only supposed to get past 500 words..
> 
> pls enjoy :^)


End file.
